The Mage Lord's Vengeance
by Lizburn
Summary: The Grandmaster At Arms is tired of hiding in fear. Harbouring the rage and strength of a people long since forgotten, the legend himself has decided to stand up and fight by his own rules. He'll journey to kill the monster who slaughtered his people. Who wants a piece of the champ?


Prologue: Drinks and Promises

The drink slides quietly across the counter, the foam at the top dripping down one side slowly as the man himself takes a long swig of it, adjusting his mask to do so without being seen. The fatter, but huge, bartender cleans a nearby pint, the last one the hooded drunk had downed before ordering something _stronger_. To be perfectly honest, Gragas hadn't seen his drinking buddy this defeated in a long time. The battle had went to disaster, and although anyone could have seen it was his team's own fault, all a little too greedy for his own taste, the robed man in purple blamed himself for the inevitable loss of a friendly match. Gragas only prayed a match wouldn't be lost like this if there were actual stakes at hand, it would destroy his friend.

The friend in question was the Grandmaster At Arms, Jax himself. Looking up from his drink he slurred to Gragas quietly, avoiding a few pitying glares from the bar's other members. "I'm...the champ Gragas! T-th-the bloody champ! To get beaten in such a poor way...Jesus, I bet Wukong's gonna let that first blood go to his head..."

Continuing his clean of the glasses and the table, Gragas only paused to chuckle slightly. "It wouldn't be Wukong if he didn't. Still, he had three people helping him and nobody even tried to leash for you. It was..._daring, _is an appropriate word, for you to try and take the Krugs by yourself but sadly..."

"Ha! You mean stupid Gragas. I sh-should have taken that Olaf's bloody...bloody minions, and his gold. See how he would have liked it then. But no! I-"

"You ganked his lane and pushed that top to their inhib turret! No-one after that match thought it was your fault, seriously. Relax Jax, you're one of, if not THE best fighter in the League. No-one will think otherwise because of one match gone wrong." The bar began to empty, slowly but surely, drinks and food left sitting in their places as Jax contemplated his words slowly, nodding his head. Gragas could only finally dry the table with a wipe, and then an exhausted sigh as Jax slammed his finished glass back down onto the table, and the leftover dribble dripped down onto his wooden bar.

"Dammit, you're right! Who wants a goddamn piece of the champ?! It's time to show this League what I'm truly capable of! I told you it all before Gragas but now...dammit, now it's time to show them what a true champ is capable of." He stood up and suddenly the full light blazed on the praised champion. Tall, broad, strong, fast, the purple cloak and robe clung close to him and his three-fingered hands clutched tightly into fists, his left tightly clamped around his prized bronze lamppost. The man's mask glowing brightly with the small, bright, blue holes that illuminated the edges of his hood. Intricate spirals and patterns ran down his clothes, and for a moment, Gragas could swear he saw them glow. He raised an eyebrow, quietly brushing his beard.

"Are you sure Jax? It'll put you in the spotlight, and in a bad way. You barely use your magic, and I swear to see you pushing with everything you could ever use..."

"Not all at once old friend, but I think I've spent enough time biding at the League. You know me Gragas, it's been a tough run, always running, dodging, escaping. I feel like the League limited me in more ways than one. No longer am I going to hide. You know who my target is, but facing him in this match made me realise that he's waiting. Waiting until he grows in power to the moment he could take me out and leave without consequence. Too many times have I woken at night in a blind panic worrying he's behind the door waiting for me. He only approached me once outside battle, telling me to prepare. I can count on you for this Gragas, right? Thank you. I need your help. I need many peoples' help. For once, the institute cannot solve our problems. For once, we take matters into our own hands. Aatrox has been at my throat and me peoples' throats for long enough, and it's time we show him what we're made of, the last remnant will kill that bastard where he stands. I won't need a real weapon, I'll need a real army. It's time to show the world what the last Mage Lord can do."

**(Short prologue, will hopefully upload a longer first chapter soon. Experimenting with lore. Using my favourite champion. Hope you all enjoy!)**


End file.
